


恋念不忘

by asgardsloki



Series: 抖森X你 [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, real person fanfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: “你”在回家的路上遇到了中了春药的你心爱的偶像，他要求你帮助他解决一些“小”麻烦





	恋念不忘

**Author's Note:**

> 纯肉开车向，pwp

你抱着从便利店里买的一袋杂货急匆匆的走过伦敦的街头，你腾出手看了眼时间，20：30。  
时间已经很晚了，街上的人群变得稀稀落落，你有些懊悔，后悔自己不应该在打折的书店里拖延那么长的时间，以至于就快要错过最后一趟回学校的班车，你托了托怀里沉重的袋子，看过的各种社会新闻让你加快了脚步，寄希望于还能赶得上最后一班车。  
在你路过一个阴沉的小巷口时，有一只手伸了出来抓住了你的胳膊，你踉跄了两步被拖进了黑暗的小巷，男人宽大的手掌捂住了你的口鼻，掩住了你呼救的声音。  
完了  
在那一瞬间你脑子里涌现的全是类似于《女大学生街头失踪，尸体残破疑似虐杀》之类的标题，你绝望的瞪大了眼睛，死死的瞪着男人的侧脸，用尽全力挣扎扭动着。  
街道上的车灯滑过，照亮了男人的脸，熟悉的轮廓让你呆在了原地，停止了挣扎，你简直不敢相信你看到的是真实的。  
男人发现你停止了挣扎，微微放松了捂住你口鼻的手掌，熟悉的男低音像大提琴上流淌的音符一样滑过你的耳朵。  
“嗨，很抱歉这样对待你，请不要害怕，我是……”  
“Loki！”  
……  
你脱口而出，随即意识到哪里不对，尴尬的抓紧了手里的袋子。  
“呃，我是说…我的意思是…对不起，我知道你是Tom Hiddleston，我只是…我……”  
你语无伦次的试图解释，他深绿色的眼睛定定的看着你，你晕红了脸颊几乎要停止呼吸。  
“虽然很唐突，但是我希望你可以帮我一个忙。”  
你满脑子都是他低沉的男低音，你的心脏跳的飞快，你胡乱的点头，根本没听清他说了什么，但不论他需要你做什么你都会答应，要知道你眼前的人可是Tom Hiddleston，别说只是帮忙，就算是他想要你的命你恐怕都会毫不犹豫的回答yes。  
你稀里糊涂的看着他从口袋里掏出口罩和帽子戴上牵着你走进了一家酒店，你紧张的手心里全是汗水，怀里的纸袋被揉的皱皱巴巴，你贪婪的看着他的身影，后知后觉的发现你已经站在了套房的门口，他摘下了帽子和口罩，滚烫的大手握住了你的手腕把你拉进了怀里，淡淡的香水味混合着一丝若有似无的酒香钻进你的鼻孔，你偷偷的抱住了他的腰。  
瘦削却充满了力量感。  
趁着男神没注意再抱一下吧，你这样想着收紧了怀抱，他似乎被你的小动作取悦了，低低的笑了一声，手指划过你的头发、后背，挑起了你上衣的边缘，火热的掌心顺着你的腰线细细的摩挲，你的腿一软，贴紧了他的身体，灼热的硬物隔着西装裤抵上了你的小腹，你好像明白了Tom需要你帮什么忙，可为什么是你？  
你仰起头看着他的脸。  
“Mr Hiddleston……”  
他伸出舌头润了润唇瓣，低下头吻住了你，你的脸轰的一下烧的通红，不知所措的拽住了他的衣角，他揽着你跌进了柔软的床垫，舌尖撬开了你的齿关，你怯生生的回应他的亲吻，他的舌头扫过你的齿龈，继而卷着你的舌尖吮吸，力度让你的舌根发麻，吞咽不及的津液顺着他的唇角滑落，他在亲吻的间隙含含糊糊的对你说：  
“Call me Tom”  
你发出了细小的呜咽声，伏在他的身上，白色的短裙像初绽的花瓣贴在腿上，他勃起的阴茎抵在你的腿心，你浑身发软，只是一个吻，你已经能感觉到温热的体液沾湿了内裤，你觉得有点丢脸的夹紧了双腿，他没有理会你的小动作，短暂的放开了你的唇，他盯着你的眼睛，语气中带着急切。  
“我想我需要先为我接下来的行为道歉，亲爱的，我在今晚的party上错误的喝了一杯加了药物的马天尼，我想我的忍耐已经到了极限，接下来我的动作可能会很粗暴。”  
你想说根据你刚刚感受到的尺寸，他是粗暴或是温柔应该都没什么差别。  
太大了  
远超过你能够承受的尺寸  
可你的唇中来不及再吐出一个完整的单词，你觉得一阵天旋地转，他搂着你的腰翻了个身把你压进了床铺中，接下来你明白了他所谓的粗暴是什么意思，他撕开了你的衬衫，纽扣崩落在床上，接下来你的胸罩也毁在了他的手里，你第一次知道电视上那个绅士而优雅的男人竟然也有这样的一面，但很快你就分不出精力来思考其他的问题了。  
他含住了你一侧的乳尖，叼在嘴里用牙齿碾磨，淡色的乳珠迅速的硬了起来，你呻吟着挺胸将更多的乳肉送进他的嘴里，他咬着你的乳头向上拉扯着，轻微的疼痛让你的欲望来的更加猛烈，你伸手抚摸着他的胸膛，胡乱的解着他的纽扣，他不耐烦的甩脱了自己的上衣，汗湿的胸膛贴上了你的身体，他用手指夹着你另一边的乳头揉搓，酸麻的快感在你的小腹升起，你在他的身下扭动着身体，你的腿分开，缠上了他的腰，你的裙摆堆叠在自己的小腹上，他在你的颈侧落下一个个青紫的吻痕，一点点刺痛给你的欲望上浇了一桶油，你攀着他的肩膀，仰着头断断续续的呻吟。  
他的手向下隔着你的内裤摸了一把，触手满是湿滑的淫液，他挑开你的内裤边缘一次探进了两根手指，你的身体弹了一下，内壁饥渴的绞缠住他的手指，他顿了顿抽回了手指把你湿透的内裤剥了下来，一边跟你接吻一边脱掉了自己的裤子。  
他掐着你的膝弯把你的双腿压到了胸口，涨大的性器在你的腿间滑动，饱满的龟头压着你的阴蒂磨蹭，你几乎要哭出声来，你的下体空虚到了极点，花穴蠕动着，粘腻的液体一波一波的涌出，顺着你的股沟滑下，你饥渴的挪动着屁股想要吃下他的性器。  
终于他的阴茎抵在了你的穴口，紫涨的龟头分开了你的花瓣，他压住了你的肩膀，粗长的性器毫不留情的挺进了你的身体，真的是太大了，你仰着头却发不出声音，像是被他劈成了两半，火热的硕大碾过颤抖的媚肉一路抵进你身体的深处，你的手指掐进了他的手臂，疼痛混合着被填满的欢愉在你的神经两端拉扯，你觉得他已经抵进了你的顶端，你抖着嗓音求他。  
“Tom please…”  
他只是居高临下的看着你，眼睛里满是焦渴的欲望，他缓慢的抽出了性器，你缓了口气，他却趁你不备狠狠的顶了进来，你尖叫出声，太过强烈的快感让你的视野一片空白，他堵住了你的嘴，舌尖随着下体的动作在你的嘴里翻搅，一样退出另一样侵入，你只能被动的承受着他的侵犯，甚至连求饶的声音都发不出来，他的性器实在太大，也太长，他的每一次进入都像要顶进你的心脏一样，你有些害怕，但是现在你已经掌握不了自己的身体，你的感官、你的欲望、甚至你的声音都被他控制，你徒劳的抓挠着床单，觉得自己像是一条脱离了水的鱼，你的心脏跳的前所未有的快，几乎要从嗓子里蹦出来，你的视线一片模糊，说不清是汗水还是泪水。  
终于他松开了你的唇瓣，你大口的喘息着，花穴毫无规律的抽搐，吮吸着他的性器，他粗喘着将阴茎狠狠的操进你的身体，力度大的像是要把睾丸一起挤进来一样，你隐隐约约觉得小腹有点疼痛，明明他已经操到了尽头，可是还有一截性器在你的体外，你的脚趾蜷缩，强烈的快感让你不由自主的扭动着腰肢，你断断续续的呻吟着，叫着他的名字。  
“Tom…呜啊…Tom…Tom”  
他掐着你的腰肢抱着你坐了起来，力道大的足以在你白皙的腰腹上留下青紫的指痕，他啃咬着你脖颈细嫩的皮肤，在鲜艳的吻痕上一遍遍加重颜色，你凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，不停收缩的甬道清晰的感知出了他的形状，包括性器上勃勃跳动的血管，磅礴的欲望在你的身体里左冲右突，他掐着你的腰向上提，继而重重的按下，你在重力的作用下坐到了前所未有的深度，你的屁股抵上了他的大腿，他硕大的龟头顶开了你的宫口，挤进了你身体最脆弱的地方，你发不出声音，说不出是痛还是爽。  
他满足的喟叹出声，捏着你的腰继续起落，滚烫的伞状顶端剐蹭着你的宫口，粗暴的一次次退出再操入，你的眼泪止不住的掉落，巨大的快感席卷了你全身，你痉挛着吸紧了他的性器，大量温热的液体从花穴深处涌出，在他的动作间被带出了体外，浸湿了大片床单。他在你的身体里又挺动了一会才埋进了你的身体深处射了出来，滚烫的精液喷进你的子宫，你的眼前一片白茫，无助的攀紧了他的身体，他似乎是恢复了正常，温柔的吻了吻你被吮的红肿的唇瓣，慢慢的把你放了下来，你不安的动了动，他就着相连的姿势抱着你滑进了被子。  
“睡吧亲爱的，我们明天醒来再说”  
END


End file.
